


Давай потрахаемся, Рик?

by Giansar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giansar/pseuds/Giansar
Summary: Как Мишонн стала спать с Риком ГраймсомПосвящение: Солнышку и ЛунеПримечания автора: Слегка видоизмененные персонажи, но не сильно. Как мне хотелось бы видеть отношения персонажей в каноне.
Relationships: Andrea/Michonne (Walking Dead), Jessie Anderson/Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes/Michonne
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Их первый разговор об этом прозвучал для Рика как неожиданный выстрел в утреннем лесу.

— Давай потрахаемся, Рик, — сказала Мишонн совершенно будничным тоном, когда они стояли вместе на крыльце дома в Александрии.  
Рик вздрогнул и поднял на Мишонн растерянный взгляд.  
— Что ты сказала?  
— Я предлагаю тебе потрахаться, Рик. Ты нравишься мне. Я не предлагаю тебе отношения, я предлагаю тебе секс. Почему нет?

Рик увидел как Мишонн в упор смотрит на него, слегка подняв свой упрямый подбородок. Внезапно Рик ощутил жар по всему телу и интересное шевеление в паху. Предложение Мишонн неожиданно взволновало его. Ему захотелось глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы успокоиться.

Так нельзя себя вести. Ведь он джентльмен, не так ли? С женщинами в своей жизни Рик Граймс всегда вел себя как полагается. С уважением. Может быть даже со слишком большим уважением. Рик подумал о Лори, о том, что именно она первой заинтересовалась им и показала ему это совершенно недвусмысленно. Просто взяла и пригласила на свидание. Он вспомнил других своих девчонок. Не то чтобы их было много. В этом Шейн был прав, когда говорил ему, что Рик слишком вежлив и застенчив с девчонками. И упускает свои шансы. Хотя вполне мог иметь их, и шансы, и девчонок, потому что вполне себе красавчик. Да, уж, это было правдой. Как Рик не завидовал иногда наглости и уверенности своего друга, сам он с женщинами обычно долго тянул кота за хвост. Он не хотел никого ненароком оскорбить, да и не был уверен, что его желания взаимны. И это странным образом останавливало его от решительных действий. Рик никогда не изменял Лори. А до нее он встречался с всего одной девчонкой. Джудит. Ее звали Джудит. И если бы не решительная и игривая Лори, которая стала его женой и матерью его сына, Карла, возможно что он женился бы именно на ней.

Лори умерла. Причем по его вине. Это именно он привел ее туда, где она оказалась в опасности. Он не смог уберечь свою жену. Ни от Шейна, ни от ходячих. Рик сжал челюсти так, что стало больно зубам. А теперь вот у него есть Джесси. Или нет? Рик и сам не знал, что чувствует к недавно встреченной им Джесси Андерсон. Они знакомы чуть больше месяца, но за это время он уже успел убить ее мужа и поставить саму Джесси в неловкое положение перед жителями общины. Он хотел спасти и защитить ее. И на этот раз сделать все правильно. Еще Джесси хотелось обнять и поцеловать. Ведь она такая неприспособленная к этому жестокому миру. И она не одна, у нее двое сыновей, которых нужно было научить выживать.  
— Я…я не знаю что сказать.  
Мишонн кивнула головой и сжала губы.  
— Хорошо. Я поняла тебя. Но ты подумай.

***

Второй разговор случился в доме Джесси в самый неподходящий момент. Рик организовывал оборону дома от подступавших огромными толпами ходячих. Он как раз успокаивал Джесси, наклонившись очень близко к ней. Так близко, что мог чувствовать холодный и слабый запах ее светлых волос. Внезапно он ощутил на себе чей-то взгляд и обернувшись увидел, что Мишонн смотрит на них, внимательно и спокойно. Чуть позже они ненадолго остались одни в коридоре. В комнате рядом умирала Диана Монро. Маленькая смелая женщина и щедрый лидер Александрии. Диана буквально спасла Рика и его группу, очень вовремя послав к ним Аарона с гостеприимным предложением стать частью общины. Рик никогда не забудет этого, как не забудет Диану, подарившую ему надежду на то, что у них все-таки есть будущее. Будущее не для всех, но тем не менее.

— Рик, когда я предлагала тебе переспать…я не знала, что ты с Джесси, — тихо, но решительно сказала Мишонн.

Рик с удивлением посмотрел на ее. Ее решительность и прямолинейность иногда просто лишали его дара речи. Прежде чем он смог осознать, что говорит, Рик спросил:  
— Ты против?

Выражение лица Мишонн напомнило Рику маску какой-то невозмутимой африканской богини. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на ее лице, когда она ответила ему:  
— Нет. Я просто хочу сказать, что желаю тебе счастья. Я поддержу тебя всегда. И я хочу, чтобы ты знал об этом.

— Спасибо, Мишонн, — кивнул Рик. Ее тихие искренние слова странным образом тронули его. И на миг в груди стало тепло. Именно в этот момент внизу раздались крики Рона и Карла.  
***  
Когда Джесси не стало, Рик не мог не думать о том, что предложила ему Мишонн. Он укорял себя, запрещал, но его словно магнитом тянуло снова и снова прокручивать в голове слова Мишонн и то, что могло бы быть между ними. Он разгружал вместе с Дэрилом ящики в грузовике, на который они так удачно наткнулись во время своей вылазки, и вспоминал то, что случилось в последнее время.

Он помнил белую кожу ягодиц Джесси в ту их ночь в Александрии. В их единственную ночь. Он помнил как входил в нее сзади, стараясь не слишком сильно прижимать ее к столу и ни в коем случае не причинить боль. О мертвых так нельзя думать, но Рик не мог не признаться самому себе, что та ночь во многом разочаровала его. Когда он наклонился поцеловать Джесси, ему казалось, что вот сейчас его накроет волной и он забудет обо всем в ее объятиях. Но этого не случилось. Он целовал ее мягкие губы и думал о том, что виноват перед ней. Он разрушил ее жизнь и поэтому должен стать для нее спасением. Должен стать идеальным. Он боялся сделать то, что не понравится ей или оттолкнет ее. Джесси ощущалась такой хрупкой, такой трогательной, что Рик не решался оторваться от ее губ. Она сама взяла его ладонь и положила себе на грудь.

— Я закрою дверь, — прошептала она смотря ему в глаза.

— Да, — кивнул Рик, — так будет лучше. Он подумал о том, что наверху находятся дети Джесси, Рон и Сэм. Джесси стянула с себя джинсы и трусики, оставшись в одной рубашке, а затем встала лицом к столу, опершись на него руками. Ее поза, ее поведение были приглашающими и соблазнительными, но Рик поймал себя на том, что стоит как дурак и смотрит на ее белые ягодицы, словно не решаясь подойти ближе.

— Рик, — тихонько позвала его Джесси и обернувшись посмотрела на него через плечо.

— Да, Джесси, да, — отозвался он и расстегнув джинсы, прижался к ее заднице пахом.  
Он потерся о нее полувставшим членом, который все еще был в плену трусов и вдохнул запах ее светлых волос. Рик чувствовал сильное напряжение, которое не позволяло ему просто взять то, что предлагалось. Рик подумал о том, как давно он не прижимался вот так к чужому телу и эта мысль подхлестнула его возбуждение. Он запустил одну руку под рубашку Джесси, чтобы дотронуться до ее груди. Бюстгальтер ощущался досадной помехой, но Рик не стал тратить время на возню с ним. Он направил свой член в Джесси и когда вошел, она слабо застонала. Рик стал мягко двигаться и Джесси прошептала:  
— Да, да, Рик, все хорошо, продолжай.

Рик толкался в нее и не мог избавиться от мысли, что использует ее. Он убил ее мужа, а теперь трахает ее в гараже, тогда как на верху спят ее дети. Рик схватил за край ее рубашки и задрал вверх, желая обнажить спину Джесси. И от неожиданности даже застыл внутри нее, когда увидел россыпь многочисленных давнишних синяков вдоль позвоночника и на боку. Боже, я использую ее, как использовал ее муж, — подумал Рик, внезапно ощутив приступ тошноты. Продолжая медленно толкаться в нее, Рик попытался просунуть руку к лобку Джесси, чтобы приласкать ее клитор. Ему хотелось поставить ее на четвереньки, прижать к полу, раздвинуть ноги пошире и вколачиваться со всей силы так, чтобы по всей комнате раздавались громкие шлепки одной плоти о другую. Но он не смел. Он гнал эти мысли от себя. Когда Рик кончил в нее, то почти не почувствовал облегчения. То напряжение, которое было внутри него в начале, никуда не исчезло. Скорее наоборот — оно усилилось и словно бы смерзлось внутри него. Легло в районе солнечного сплетения как могильный камень.

Когда Рик вышел из Джесси, она осталась стоять наклонившись, словно чего-то ожидая. Рубашка прикрыла ее спину и дорожка жутких синяков исчезла из вида. Рик подумал, что возможно она также покорно отдавалась своему мужу, который бил ее.

— Джесси, ты как? Ты в порядке? Хочешь я?

— Нет, — Джесси как то странно дернулась и развернулась к нему, робко улыбаясь. Она ухватилась руками за край стола и подняла на Рика глаза. Джесси улыбалась, но улыбка не касалась ее глаз. 

Ее лицо с застывшим на нем выражением покорности и фальши еще долго стояло перед глазами Рика, хотя ходячие уже давно разорвали Джесси на части.


	2. Chapter 2

Рик сполз с Мишонн и откинулся на спину, делая глубокий вдох. 

Он дышал так быстро, словно пробежал 5 километров без передышки, убегая от ходячих. Сердце постепенно успокаивало свой бешенный стук, дыхание выравнивалось. Рику казалось, что вместе со спермой он оставил в Мишонн все свое напряжение и боль последних дней, месяцев, а может быть и лет. Хорошо. Как хорошо вот так лежать, не думая ни о чем. Давненько он не ощущал такого удовольствия. Эйфорию Рика внезапно нарушило легкое шевеление рядом.

— Эй, ты куда? — спросил Рик, увидев, как Мишон подобно гибкой пантере поднимается с кровати, хватая свою катану и джинсы. — Ты не останешься на ночь? — спросил Рик, рассматривая в полумраке спальни темный силуэт Мишонн. Его взгляд задержался на ее выпуклых ягодицах и стройных ногах, между которыми поблескивало влажным. Рик ощутил, как в паху снова потяжелело.

— Нет, Рик, — Мишонн посмотрела на него внимательно, а затем вздохнула и как есть, с катаной и джинами, присела к нему на кровать.

Рик оперся о локоть:  
— Я сделал что-то не так?

Мишонн молча покачала головой и улыбнулась. Если бы Рик не знал ее так хорошо, то он мог бы сказать, что ее улыбка была нежной. А может быть он как раз и не знал ее по-настоящему? 

Рик подумал, что они так и не поцеловались ни разу. Он смотрел на спокойное и какое-то величественное лицо Мишонн, на ее широкий нос, большие глаза и полные крупные губы. На мгновение Рик представил как эти губы обхватывают головку его члена и посасывают его, чтобы затем взять член глубже. Рик сглотнул и понадеялся, что его вновь проснувшийся член хорошо прикрыт одеялом и царящим в спальне полумраком.

— Все хорошо, — взгляд Мишонн стал теплым, заботливым и чуточку снисходительным. — Мы отлично потрахались, — она наклонилась и поцеловала его в висок, а затем встала, чтобы натянуть одежду. — Я просто не люблю спасть с кем-то. В смысле спать в одной кровати. — Мишонн натянула майку и рукой откинула свои пышные дреды на спину. — И потом, мы уже говорили об этом.

Мишонн бросила на него последний взгляд и покинула комнату.

Рик откинулся на подушку. Он помнил, как вчера после возвращения из неудачной поездки с Дэрилом его буквально трясло при мысли, что Мишонн там, в его доме. Он хотел ее. Не должен был, ведь еще совсем недавно у них с Джесси… Рик прикрыл глаза, в очередной раз мучаясь угрызениями совести. И все же при одной мысли, что они могли бы с Мишонн…у Рика сбивалось дыхание. Когда Карл ушел спать, а Мишонн отправилась на кухню мыть посуду, Рик встал с дивана, проклиная себя и свою нерешительность.

Когда он появился в дверях кухни, Мишонн выключила воду, вытерла руки и повернулась к нему, опершись бедрами о кухонную стойку. На столе лежала ее катана, с которой Мишонн была неразлучна. После того как Пит зарезал Реджа ее оружием, Мишонн больше не оставляла свою кровожадную красавицу без присмотра. Рик смотрел на ее пышные дреды, обтягивающую грудь майку, узкие сильные бедра и молчал.

— Что, Рик, ты передумал? — на кухне горели свечи, освещая Мишонн таинственным нервным светом. Рик не мог разгадать значение взгляда ее темных глаз.

— Я думал о том, что ты предложила и…почему бы нам не попробовать? — Рик сглотнул.  
Мишонн смотрела на него без улыбки и очень внимательно.

— Хорошо. Давай договоримся, Рик. Я не лезу тебе в душу, а ты не лезешь в душу мне. Я предлагаю тебе секс. Без обязательств. Ты понимаешь меня, Рик?

— Да. Да, — Рик облизнул губы, не сводя с нее глаз.

— Я хочу тебя Рик. И давно.

— Я тоже хочу тебя, Мишонн.

Мишонн молча кивнула и прошла мимо Рика к лестнице. Рик шагал за ней, не сводя взгляда с ее аппетитной задницы и не мог поймать ни одну свою мысль за хвост. Он уже хотел ее, он чувствовал как напрягшийся член упирается в ширинку и становится все тяжелее и тяжелее. Мишонн вошла в спальню Рика, положила катану на пол и зажгла две свечи, вытащив их из прикроватной тумбочки. Затем она выпрямилась и быстро стянула с себя майку.   
А затем также быстро и молча стянула джинсы и нижнее белье. Рик смотрел на то, как она выпрямляется, откидывая дреды за спину и не мог оторваться взгляда от ее упругой груди с крупными возбужденными сосками. Давление в паху стало еще сильнее. Мишон подошла ближе и Рик наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее, но она ловко увернулась, поэтому губы Рика прошлись по ее подбородку и уху. Рик глубоко вдохнул ее запах, ощутив легкое головокружение. Настолько это было желанно и к месту сейчас. Ее тяжелый сладкий запах, который заполнил его ноздри. Он положил ладони на ее задницу и сильно сжал, притягивая к себе. Рик почувствовал как сильные пальцы Мишонн гладят его член через ткань джинсов. Он глухо застонал куда-то в ее волосы, а потом выдохнул с облегчением, когда Мишонн расстегнула ширинку, залезла в трусы и вытащила его ствол наружу. Рик помог ей стянуть с себя футболку и тихо ахнул когда Мишон наклонилась, чтобы смокнуть губы на одном его соске, начав надрачивать его член. Кожа ее ладоней был мягкой, но держала она его жестко, как надо, иногда чувствительно проводя большим пальцем по головке. Рик всхипнул и обхватил ее за ягодицы, потянув их в стороны. Внезапно Мишонн отпустила его член и направилась к кровати. Она забралась на нее и легла на бок, одну ногу подтянув под себя, а другую согнув в колене.   
Рик хотел было полностью избавиться от обуви, джинсов и трусов, но застыл, когда увидел как жадно Мишонн осматривает его тело, останавливая взгляд на его уже крепко стоящем текущем члене. Рику казалось, что ее взгляд прожигает на нем дыры. Только это было не больно, а очень приятно и невероятно возбуждающе.   
Она хочет меня, — подумал Рик, — она правда меня хочет.  
Он начал торопливо разуваться и стягивать с себя одежду, но снова застыл на мгновение, когда увидел, что Мишонн пошире отклонив согнутую в колене ногу, положила свои длинные пальцы себе между ног и начала ласкать себя, не отводя от Рика взгляда. Ни одна из его женщин, ни Лори, ни Джудит, ни Джесси, не показывала свое желание так смело и откровенно.

— Я же сказала, что хочу тебя. Иди ко мне, — голос Мишонн стал слегка охрипшим от возбуждения.

Наконец избавившись от одежды Рик поставил колено на кровать и затем толкнул Мишонн на подушку, опустившись на нее всем телом. Мишонн с готовностью откинулась назад, позволяю Рику улечься на себя, обхватив его за спину. Рик чувствовал как ее ладони шарят по его спине, а сильные бедра обхватывают на уровне таза. Его грудь сплющивала ее соски, увеличивая силу безумия, которое охватывало их обоих. Рику хотелось вдавливать ее в кровать, тереться об нее всем телом, целовать, грызть и кусать ее кожу. Но сильнее всего ему хотелось вставить свой изнывающий от желания член в какую-нибудь дырку.   
Рик почувствовал как Мишонн обхватывает его член и направляет в себя, а затем он погрузился в теплое блаженство, когда тесные стенки обхватили и сжали его, словно засасывая внутрь. Мишонн крепче стиснула его своими бедрами и Рик сорвался. Все мысли об уважении и приличиях вылетели у него из головы, когда он почти целиком вышел из Мишон и снова с силой двинул себя внутрь.   
А затем снова и снова, пока не обнаружил, что буквально вколачивает себя в Мишонн, удерживая ее голову на подушке. С его сцепленных зуб срывались звериные стоны. Рик не пытался быть нежным, не думал об удовольствии Мишонн (хотя по тому как крепко она обхватывала его ногами, он понимал, что она явно не против). Он просто рывками толкал себя внутрь ее тела, стремительно двигаясь к развязке.

— Рик, стой. Подожди, — сознания Рика достигли скорее не слова Мишон, а то как она крепко схватила его за предплечья, сняв ноги с его поясницы. — Подожди. Давай так.

Рик застонал, почувствовав, что выскальзывает из нее, когда Мишонн слегка оттолкнула его и снялась с его члена. Мишонн гибко перевернулась и легла на живот, разведя ноги. Рик схватил ее за ягодицы, растянув в стороны и когда Мишонн слегка выпятила их снова вошел в нее с довольным стоном. Он осторожно толкнулся в нее и увидел как Мишонн повернула голову.

— Давай, Рик, не сдерживайся. Выеби меня хорошенько.

Ее слова словно сорвали последние крючки, на которых еще держалась какая-то выдержка Рика Граймса. Он трахал ее бесконечно долго (или Рику так показалось), пока не взорвался внутри, выплескиваясь с мучительным стоном.

Потом Рик какое-то время смотрел на дверь, за которой скрылась Мишонн. Удовольствие от их соития все еще носилось отравленной заразой по крови и легким, как и эхо ее слов.

— Тебе же понравилось?

— Да.

— Вот и отлично, Рик. На всегда удавалось неплохо работать вместе.


	3. Chapter 3

Мишон сидела в темноте в своей комнате, положив катану на колени. Она ласково поглаживала ее, вспоминая как недавно прикасалась к члену Рика Граймса.   
Ей было хорошо с ним. И с Риком, и с его членом. Хотя она и не кончила. 

У себя в спальне Мишонн разделась и легла в постель, чтобы в одиночестве довести себя до разрядки. Она засунула в себя пальцы, ощутив на них влажную сперму Граймса. А затем стала ласкать свой клитор, вспоминая запах Рика, тяжесть его тела, распирающие движения члена внутри, звуки, которые он издавал, двигаясь на ней и кончая в нее. Много времени для разрядки ей не потребовалось. 

И вот сейчас она сидела опершись на подушки и ласково прикасалась к своей верной катане. В теле еще таяли отзвуки оргазма и Мишонн снова подумала о том, что ей нравится Рик Граймс. И даже больше, чем просто нравится. Иначе она не предложила бы ему секс. 

Честно говоря, она ненавидела секс. Особенно проникающий. Она ненавидела, когда в нее засовывали член или просили отсосать. Мишонн вспомнила своего бывшего бойфренда. Она скучала по нему, он был милым и веселым. Но если честно, секс с ним никогда не был для нее большой радостью. Она оставалась с Майком только ради их общего сына Эндрю.

Мишонн всегда ощущала себя красоткой. Она с детства занималась спортом и танцами. А еще она была сильной и умной. Иногда слишком сильной и слишком умной. Особенно по сравнению с мальчиками. Они казались ей медлительными и нерешительными, и в тоже время неоправданно тщеславными и глупо гордящимися тем, что они мужчины. Как будто принадлежность к мужскому полу делало их в чем-то лучше или сильнее. Мишонн знала, что это неправда. Она родилась в состоятельной семье. Ее отец был успешным образованным адвокатом, но по вечерам он пил и бил ее мать. А та, образованный интеллигентный искусствовед, терпела побои мужа и бесконечно его прощала. Мишонн знала, что мужчина, бьющий тех, кто слабее, чтобы вывести погулять своих внутренних демонов, на самом деле слаб и жалок. Она поклялась себе никогда не повторять поведение матери. И у нее это получилось. 

Хотела бы она взглянуть на мужчину, который посмел бы ее обидеть.   
Ее бойфренд Майк, отец Эндрю, никогда не поднимал на нее руку. Да и другие мужчины в ее жизни на такое тоже не осмеливались. Но можно бить не физически. Можно бить словами. Иногда это почти также больно. Эту истину Мишонн узнала тоже довольно рано.

Ее первая близость с парнем случилась довольно поздно. Мишонн было 19, а парень был белым. Он был милым, но, как оказалось, слабым. Он переспал с ее лучшей подругой, а когда правда раскрылась в качестве оправдания заявил, что Мишонн сама виновата, что она слишком жесткая и волевая, что когда он с ней, он ощущает себя как будто бы он с мужиком. Да и сосать, мол, Мишонн совсем не умеет, что странно, потому что у нее абсолютно минетные губы.

Мишонн тогда рассмеялась ему в лицо, но его слова запали ей в душу надолго. Так что однажды она записалась на курсы глубокого горлового минета, чтобы доказать себе, что это для нее не проблема. И доказала. Правда все равно не любила, когда мужчины пихали в нее свои члены. В последующие годы она сосредоточилась на карьере. Словно в насмешку над отцом она выбрала карьеру юриста и добилась успехов и в этом. Мишонн и правда была умной и волевой, что поделаешь.

В последующие годы на редких и обычно ничем не заканчивающихся свиданиях она лишь подтверждала свою уверенность, что большинство мужчин — полные ничтожества. Так продолжалось, пока она не встретила Майка — веселого, смешливого, ласкового Майка. Он так красиво ухаживал за ней. И все же, когда они съехались вместе, Мишонн поняла, что это была ошибкой. Как она ни старалась примерить на себя роль милой, слабой, женственной хозяюшки и женушки, все равно выходило, что эта роль ей абсолютно не подходит. Да и секс продолжал вызывать отвращение. Мишонн бросила бы Майка, если бы не узнала тогда, что беременна Эндрю.

Мишон обнаружила, что вместо нежных ласк, крепко сжимает свою катану. 

Эндрю. 

Боль от его потери наверное никогда не уйдет. Этот шрам никогда не зарубцуется. При всей своей силе и целеустремленности Мишонн не смогла уберечь своего маленького сына. А Майк… Мишонн сжала зубы, переживая приступ мучительной ненависти. Майк не просто был под кайфом со своим дружком. Он трахался с ним, пока Мишонн работала и обеспечивала им средства для существования. И не смог позаботиться о ее сыне, о ее маленьком беззащитном комочке любви и нежности. Мишонн и не предполагала, что будет так сильно любить своего ребенка. Но она до сих пор не могла забыть тяжесть его тельца и беззащитной головки в руках, его свежий молочный запах и беззащитность.

Рик Граймс. Мишонн вдруг пожалела, что давно бросила курить.   
Сейчас сигарета не помешала бы в ее размышлениях. Граймс понравился ей с первого взгляда. Да, тогда он казался диким отчаявшимся заросшим жестоким мужиком. Опасным мужиком. И тем не менее было в нем что-то, что приковывало внимание. Мишонн всегда считала, что хорошо разбирается в людях. Да, несмотря на свои ошибки в отношениях, она с самого начала чувствовала нутро другого человека и никогда не ошибалась насчет этого. Просто она была склонна закрывать глаза на то, что ей не нравится и надеяться, что может быть это не станет проблемой.   
Так было с ее первым парнем, и с Майком, отцом Эндрю, и…с Андреа. Мишонн с самого начала знала, что Андреа слаба. Точно также как знала, что с Губернатором, несмотря на все его радушие и любезные улыбки, что-то не так. При первой же встрече с ним Мишонн почуяла тонкий не различимый для других гнилостный запах. Граймс же понравился Мишонн сразу. Он пах отчаянием, огромной застарелой усталостью, смелостью и.сексом. Да, еще за Риком шлейфом тянулось ощущение проблем, что было неудивительно, учитывая через что он прошел. 

У Мишонн иногда сердце кровью обливалось, когда она видела мучения Рика, боль его потерь и ненадежность побед. Судьба словно бы задалась целью постоянно испытывать этого человека на прочность. Мало тебе потери жены, крушения старого мира и груза постоянного лидерства, а вот с этим ты справишься, Рик Граймс? А с этим? А если вот так? Мишонн помнила Рика-зверя, Рика, выгрызающего куски плоти у человека, задумавшего убить их и дать изнасиловать Карла. Именно тогда наружу вылезла тайная, обычно не видная другим, скрытая внимательным взглядом и вызывающим доверием лицом, натура Рика Граймса. Мишонн хорошенько ее рассмотрела в тот ужасный вечер и не испугалась. Мишонн приняла Граймса как человека, как лидера и как мужчину. И была ему преданна. Она даже простила ему то, что он готов был отдать ее Губенатору. 

«Да ты влюбилась, подруга», — сказала бы Андреа, если бы она была рядом с ней. 

Андреа была еще одной болью Мишонн. Они ведь были близки с ней. Андреа стала первой женщиной, с которой Мишонн была близка в интимном смысле этого слова. Это было их утешением долгими ночами, когда они прятались в глухих местах, на пустынных заправках, складах и черт знает где еще. Мишонн пила свое дыхание с губ Андреа, зарывалась лицом в ее золотистые волосы, ласкала ее кожу, живот, клитор, ощущая как ногти подруги впиваются в ее голову во время оргазма. Мишонн никогда не кончала от куни, хотя ей нравилось смотреть как Андреа усердно вылизывает ее, время от времени поднимая на нее взгляд своих голубых глаз, словно спрашивая: Я правильно делаю? Тебе ведь нравится? Мишонн глубоко вздыхала под аккомпанемент тихих звуков цепей ее ручных ходячих, всегда привязанных где-то недалеко, но никогда не кончала от таких ласк. Чтобы получить разрядку ей требовалось остаться в одиночестве и хорошенько подрочить, представляя себе возбуждающие картины.   
А вот Андреа была очень отзывчива на ласку и Мишонн нравилось дарить ей эти короткие минуты забвения, ласкать ее грудь, целовать острые от возбуждения соски, а потом обнимать ее, прижимая к себе как ребенка. Когда Андреа засыпала, Мишонн уходила к себе (отползала подальше или уходила в другую комнату, если позволяли обстоятельства). Да, она сразу почувствовала внутреннее гнильцо в Губернаторе и также сразу поняла, что подруга влюбилась в этого лощенного урода. Что ж, мы не вольны в том, в кого влюбляемся, не правда ли?

Рик был первым мужчиной, с которым Мишонн захотелось секса. Она поняла это довольно давно. Еще в тюрьме. Совершая очередную вылазку в разворованные и разрушенные магазины и заправки в окрестностях тюрьмы, Мишонн обнаружила, что забирает с собой бритвенный станок для Рика. Она хотела бы увидеть его побрившимся. В Александрии ее мечта наконец сбылась, когда Граймс вышел к ним всем в своем новом цивилизованном образе.   
Но к тому времени Мишонн уже знала, что он ей нравится. Ей нравились его красивые руки и длинные пальцы, и она мечтала когда-нибудь провести по ним своими. Ей нравилось как он наклоняет голову, выслушивая собеседника или пытаясь его в чем-то порывисто убедить. Ей был приятен звук его мягкого голоса, разворот его плеч, его редкие скупые улыбки. Она долго размышляла, стоит ли ей портить сложившиеся у них вполне дружеские отношения сексом.   
Ей уже не 15 лет, чтобы думать, что она бы не пережила отказа. Мишонн казалось, что сейчас нет ничего, что она бы не пережила. В тоже время больше всего ее поражало в Рике Граймсе его тотальное одиночество. Да у него были его люди. Причем верные люди, готовые идти за Риком, любящие и поддерживающие его: Дэрил, Мэгги, Гленн, Кэрол и другие.   
У Рика был Карл. Карл — любящий отважный грустный мальчишка. Мишонн искренне полюбила Карла, взяла под свою опеку и знала, что он любит своего отца, даже когда не слушается его и бунтует. И Рик любит своего сына сильнее чем кого-либо. Сильнее Джудит. Про Джудит и тайну ее происхождения Мишонн тоже знала. Кэрол как-то разоткровенничалась с ней и рассказала о драме, разыгравшейся на ферме между Риком, женой Рика, Лори, и бывшим другом, Шейном. Вероятно Джудит была плодом измены Лори с Шейном и тем не менее Рик любил девочку и взял ее под свою ответственность. 

Несмотря на все это Рик был невероятно одинок. Мишонн понимала это как никто другой. Потому что сама была одинока с самого детства. Повзрослев она приняла то, что есть вещи, которые ты никогда и ни с кем не сможешь разделить. Рику было тяжело, но он достойно нес свой крест. 

А потом случилась Александрия. Как манна небесная, упавшая с неба прямо в их исхудавшие от невзгод руки. Мишонн сразу поняла, что это шанс. Шанс найти убежище и пристанище, а может быть даже попытаться выстроить свое пусть и непредсказуемое будущее. Она приложила немало усилий, чтобы Рик услышал ее и не упустил этот шанс. В Александрии Рик встретил Джесси. Нельзя сказать, что Мишонн совсем не ревновала. Было немного. Хрупкая очень женственная белокожая и светловолосая Джесси — полная противоположность Мишонн.

Но хуже было то, что она сразу почуяла в этой Джесси фатальную покорность судьбе и мученичество. Да, Джесси показывала готовность бороться и учиться себя защищать, но скорее всего, если бы она осталась жива, она (и ее ненавидящие Рика мальчики) повисли бы на Граймсе еще одним тяжелым грузом. Это бы конечно не сломило его. Мишонн вообще сомневалась, что Рика Граймса что-то способно сломать. С чем бы он ни столкнулся и как бы это его не било, он обязательно откроет в себе еще один ресурс и справится с ситуацией, переживет ее, выживет. Джесси стала бы тяжелой ношей, а не облегчением. 

Она погибла ужасной смертью, но их мир отныне был таким. Есть то, что есть. Сегодня ты здоров и радуешься жизни, завтра — тебя заживо пожирают монстры. А если не тебя, то твоих друзей или врагов. 

И все-таки Мишонн нравилось это место. Александрия. Она бы хотела здесь подольше задержаться. А что касается секса и Рика Граймса. Если честно, дело было не только в сексе. Похоже Мишонн была влюблена в Рика. Но ему об этом знать необязательно. Секс без обязательство Мишонн вполне устроит. Впервые она сама выбрала себе партнера, с которым хотела бы быть. Даже с Андреа первый шаг сделала не она. Просто однажды ночью, когда они ночевали в заброшенной ремонтной мастерской, окруженные толпами хрипящих ходячих, Андреа подползла к подстилке Мишонн и внимательно глядя на нее стала расстегивать свою кофточку.

Мишонн долго ждала удачного момента и уверена, что для нее союз с Риком Граймсом к добру. Ведь кто знает, какое завтра может оказаться последним?

Цепь размышления Мишонн прервал тихий стук в дверь. Мишонн осторожно отложила катану, когда дверь слегка приоткрылась. Рик Граймс в джинсах на босу ногу и без рубашки осторожно шагнул в комнату, закрыл дверь и остановился у ее кровати.

— Знаешь, Мишонн, я подумал, а вдруг ты не против второго раунда. — Рик смотрел на нее с некоторой неуверенностью во взгляде. — Ты же не против?

Мишонн медленно улыбнулась и скользнула на кровати к нему поближе, пока не оказалась на коленях в районе его паха. Она осторожно положила ладонь на уже обозначившийся бугор его джинсов и слегка сжала. Рик порывисто вздохнул, а Мишон тихо сказала:

— Нет, не против, — она высвободила его член из пут одежды и облизнулась разглядывая обнажившуюся крупную багровую головку с дырочкой посередине, из которой уже выступила капелька предэякулята.

— И раз уж ты здесь, то почему бы мне не вспомнить некоторые старые трюки, — Мишон наклонилась и вобрала внутрь головку, с радостью ощущая, что ей нравится то, как чувствуется член Рика во рту и за щекой.


End file.
